Jem and her First Job
by MrsHayden
Summary: Jem, a vampire, is offered an assassins job by Kyson, a Kitsune who is an enemy of her family. Knowing her husband, Creven, wouldnt like it, she is at a loss of what to do.


So I did this solo RP on HogwartsLive, posted it on Facebook and some people told me to post it on here! So I have! All feedback would be amazing.

I own all characters.

Enjoy!

As Jem wakes up, she turns over, her eyes still closed and smiles as she feels down Creven's side of the bed for him. She frowns and opens her eyes to find him not there. But someone else was, watching her, smirking. She sits up and growls

"Aah now Jem, there is no need to be so hostile is there? Not so early on such a glorious day" Kyson smiles at her. Jem glares at him, not moving or taking her eyes off him until she hears a noise from one of the other bedroom's and starts to move from the bed as Kyson grabs her quickly "Oh no you don't. Your brats will be fine, so long as you don't make a noise" he laughs at Jem as her face grows a mixture of upset and angry "Ky…Kyson" she manages to croak "Kyson. What are you doing here? Don't hurt my children. Please" she begs. Jem glances at the bedroom door, hearing her babies whining and scratching at their bedroom doors as Kyson laughs "They really are stupid aren't they" he whispers to her, taunting her for a reaction she would soon give him, if only he knew how to rile her up. Oh, wait. He did. Kyson smirks at Jem, and she glares back at him, snapping her attention back onto him "My children are not stupid. What do you want?" Jem was growing angry, and with her anger there would be unpredictable consequences' for anyone who crossed her, no matter whom it was. Even if it was one of the worst people she had ever met, the one who knew exactly how to hurt her without touching her. How she wished Creven was here, but on the other hand, she was kind of glad he wasn't. Jem could never let her other side out while Creven was about, her side he had only partially seen, a side she didn't want him to see for a while, if ever. The side she had been training for all her life. No, it was better that she kept that to herself, for now at least. Jem tilts her head, waiting for Kyson to reply. Kyson smiles back at her, as if trying to analyze what was going through her head, and of course he could, with his Kitsune powers he could easily read her mind. To him Jem was just too easy to play with, simple minded, and still with no idea how to block people from being in her head. Kyson throws his head back in laughter "What do I want? Aah Jem I want the knowledge that's in your head. I saw a few things in there when I was making you my insider" He laughs as Jem shakes her head, as if to rid the memories from her head. Kyson places his hand on her bare arm and whispers quietly to her "What I want is to hurt you, by hurting those close to you. I know it will work, I know you have to prove to your pathetic husband that you can do what he does. That you can kill without emotion and …" Jem shakes his arm off, as if she just noticed it was there, and she rubs her arms to rid the goose bumps his touch had caused, and interrupts him "I have nothing to prove to anyone about what I can and can't do. I want to do this job because I can, not because Creven thinks I cant. Not that its anything to do with you" Jem snarls. "Actually it is. I have a small job for you" Kyson watches her reaction carefully as he continues "I want you to kill…" he shakes his head "Ah kill is such a harsh word. Let's say 'take care of' instead" he says, using his fingers to add quotation marks around the words take care of. Jem scowls "To 'take care of' who?" She asks, using the same quotation marks. Kysons lips form an eerie kind of half smile, which seemed even eerier in the bedroom with only slight sunlight filtering through the small gap in the curtains. He shakes his head "Not yet. It's too early to be discussing these kinds of things. I shall be back in a few hours, when you have found a suitable babysitter for the brats in there" he nods towards the door, towards Coran and Marriah. Jems face grows angrier "If you don't stop calling my children brats I won't even consider helping you do anything" she snarls as Kyson sits up, a somewhat satisfied and shocked look on his face. He didn't actually think Jem would even consider his offer. Kyson stands up and waves his hand towards the children's door and Jem hears a couple of loud clicks and the patter of fox paws across the landing as Kyson shrugs "Well I couldn't have them thinking about me in mommy and daddy's bedroom, sat on the bed could I. that husband of yours would be after me before I knew what was happening, and I don't like having a disadvantage, as you may have already noticed" he smirks as they hear scratching at the bedroom door, Jem still sat on the bed, Kyson smirking as he walks over to the window "Until next time Jem. Bye" and with that he apparates out just as Coran and Marriah burst into the bedroom.

Jem picks up Coran and Marriah and hold them to her whispering "Mommy has to go away for a few days but I am going to see in Uncle Kana can look after you. Its ok, mommy will be ok. I promise you" she adds as they both start whining and she places them back on the floor , watching them run about for a few minutes, pulling her phone out to send Kana a text. She looks at the open bedroom door, frowning as she hears a loud crack "Creven?" she calls out, half expectantly, knowing it wasn't him. He had a job to do, similar to one she had been partly offered. She frowns and shakes her head trying to clear the thought from her mind as Kana leans against the doorframe, his usual goofy grin across his face "Hi Jem. Sure I will take them for a few days" he laughs as Jem looks confused. She hadn't even had the time to text him to ask! "Creven asked you to keep an eye on me again didn't he?" She questions him, knowing the answer as Kana nods "He sure did. He also told me, in-between laughing, what you said about following him in his assassin footsteps" Kana sits on the bed next to Jem and looks directly at her, concern across his face "You do know how concerned he is don't you? He thinks that you are being a bit suicidal. It's not clever Jem, or easy. I mean, I have seen Creven hurt a lot of times, and he is bloody good at what he does. What happens if something goes wrong and you end up hurt? Creven wouldn't know how to deal with that, the kids would be without a mom, and what about your father?" Jem sighs and nods "I know, I have thought about this a million times Kana. Do you think I would have mentioned it to him if I had just thought about it?" Jem snaps her head up to him "He laughed at the idea of me doing it? Nice" she mutters "I have tried explaining it to him that I have been training with my father and uncle for most of my life. I know what I am doing. I'm not going to get myself hurt or worse. Creven does it all the time, and doesn't even tell me. I assume that's because he doesn't want me to worry about him. I know he is good at his job, but I know I can be as good. I'm not just a child anymore. I have to start looking out for myself sometimes. I can't go running to Creven every time something bad happens to us while he is away. I need him to know I can take care of us, in case something happens to him" Jem sighs as she finishes talking, not having took her eyes from Kana the whole time. Kana nods "I know. It's not just that though Jem. He told me he was concerned about the way you were after what you did to Kyson" Jem shudders obviously at the mention of Kysons name "Yeah I know I didn't exactly handle that well, but that was only because I had made the promise not to feed like I did. I bet he didn't tell you that did he?" Jem questions and Kana shakes his head. Jem shakes her head, knowing he must have left that part out to try and get Kana to see thinks from his point of view. Jem makes a mental not to talk to Creven about that the next time she sees him and Kana laughs "You know he won't listen to you" Jem sighs again and nods "I know but it's worth a try. I don't want to start an argument or anything, but the kids are going to be starting school soon and I will be a boring housewife. I don't want to be that! I need excitement. That's why I love Creven. He isn't boring, there's always something happening with him, and I want to be in on that, you know what I mean?" Kana nods at her "Yes but at the risk of your own life?" he questions her and Jem shakes her head "No. Not intentionally at least. Kana, it's the thrill of the fight I love. Creven hasn't seen that side of me, and for good reason. I was vicious when I was fighting as a human. I didn't know him then, not properly at least." She lowers her voice "He hurt me a lot when I was human, I didn't have any way of fighting his illusions" she smiles slightly as she glances over at the kids, asleep again curled up together "I'm glad I wasn't able to fight him then, I wouldn't even if I could though, that that's the thing. I think he was the only person outside my family I couldn't hurt. I couldn't even dream of it Kana" she stops, before she makes a fool of herself and spills it all to Kana. Kana watches her amused "I know everything Jem, don't feel embarrassed." He leans in to her and whispers "You are all he talked about for weeks. He tried to find an excuse to find you, just to see you every day. The boy had it bad" he laughs, sitting back up and watching her face. Jem wraps her hair around her finger and grins at Kana "He…He did?" she raises her eyebrows, grinning like a Cheshire cat as Kana nods, again. Kana stands up `"Right kids come on" he calls out, waking them up "Kiss your mother and let's head to the park. My lot are already there waiting for you" Coran and Marriah jump on the bed and jump all over Jem, licking her face, their way of saying "we love you momma. See you soon" Jem smiles and kisses the top of both of their head and nods a thank you to Kana as he takes the children from her and apparates from out the bedroom, his goofy smile reappearing.

Jem shakes her head, a smile across her face as Kana leaves, both of her and Creven's children in his arms, and seconds later she lays back down on the bed, her hands over her face running over the offer from Kyson. She knew Creven wouldn't approve, and neither would Kana, Lea or Corbin. She was at a loss of what to do. On one hand, she actually wanted to take Kysons offer, but every time she thought of it, all she saw was Creven's scowling face, cross, with bright flickering violet in them and she shakes her head. Jem sits up and sighs before she dresses quickly and heads downstairs, unsure how to contact Kyson to tell him she wouldn't be going through with it. She couldn't, not after what he did to them. He ruined her wedding day for God's sake! She pulls her phone from her pocket as it starts to ring. An unknown caller? "Hello who is this?" she stops still, halfway down the stairs "Kyson. Just who I wanted to speak to. I'm not going to do it" and with that she hangs the phone up and carries on down the stairs, and heads to the kitchen. She freezes in the doorway "I have a dammed front door you know. Maybe you should use it sometimes" she spits at Kyson, who was sat at the table. He laughs "Ah Jem, I had a feeling you would say no. may I ask why" Kyson tilts his head to the side, watching her as she stands in the doorway "You can ask, but maybe I don't feel like I have to explain myself to you" Jem retorts, shifting slightly, feeling uneasy with him in her house. Yet again. "Well well, I have a feeling it has to do with Creven" he half sneers at her "Pathetic. You can't even do one little job for me when he isn't here" Jem laughs "a little job? After what you have done to me and my family you think I will help you?" Kyson nods "yes I do. Well you can do it or I can make you" He grins at her, knowing that would make her change her mind. Jem growls "If you even think of it" she starts and stops herself. She was no match for him if he decided she was threatening him. She was sure he would attack her, maybe kill her as payback for her killing him. "Kyson, if I do this, and I mean IF" she emphasizes "how do I know you won't go running to someone in my family, telling them I'm helping you?" Kyson laughs again, and shifts in his chair "Oh you don't Jem, you have to just trust me" Jem stares at him before shaking her head "No way. I don't trust you now. I never have. You wanted to hurt my son, and you probably still do. I don't even know why you are in my house. Please leave" she tries to keep her calm as she points to the back door, more a habit than anything as she knew he wouldn't use it. Kyson stands up, places a folder on the table and walks towards Jem, leaning into her and whispering in her ear "There's a folder on the table, all the information is in there on the man I want you to take care of. Its all in your hands now Mrs. Calanon Deathstar - Kings" Jem shudders at his words, feeling his breath in her ear "Actually its Mrs. Calanon" she retorts. Kyson takes a step back and quickly grabs Jem by her throat, pushing her against the wall "Don't ever prove me wrong again. It will be the last thing you ever do" He lets go of her and watches as she rubs her throat "And don't you ever do that to me again in my own house, or it will be the last thing you ever do. Understand me? Now leave" Jem yells at him, no cares for politeness, as she watches Kyson smirk and walk out the back door and out of the garden. Jem shuts the door after him and leans against it, glancing at the folder on the table. She makes herself a cup of tea and sits down, just staring at the folder, unsure what to do. If she took the job, she was risking the family finding out, Creven would be furious. She knew that for sure, as she also knew Kyson wouldn't keep quiet about it, and it would only be a matter of time before word spread. She sips her tea, weighing up the consequences as she slowly opens the folder and begins to read

Peter Richards, muggle, 32 from Birmingham, accused of kidnapping young children in supermarkets. Jem looks at the photograph attached, and shakes her head. Kyson must have known she would read this and be slightly shocked. She was shocked, shocked that someone could do that to poor small children. What if it had have been her children? Jem carries on reading

Arrested five times and always managed to escape. Recently seen in the Newton Heath area in Manchester, under the fake name Robert Pincher's, he recently started working at Briscoe Lane Primary School, which would suit his age range from his previous convictions

Jem frowns at the next line, added in by someone's scrawly handwriting Any other information on this man is classified at the current time but we do have some insiders trying to get as much as possible to make another arrest

Other Information

Currently unmarried, no brothers or sister as we know of.

Jem sighs and runs her hand through her hair. Not much there for her to go on if she was to take the job, and he was a muggle to top it off. If she had to do it she would have to be very careful. She glances at the time. It was still early. She sighs again as she re-reads the file a few more times before she stands up. She had to do it. She runs upstairs and grabs her dagger from under the mattress and wonders how to get in touch with Kyson as her phone beeps to indicate a text "Thank you. Today is how to prove you can do it. K" she launches her phone at the wall and curses as it shatters into a million pieces in front of her eyes. Another one broken. She shakes her head and leaves it as she walks back downstairs, grabs her jacket and, and the file from the table, walks outside, locking the door behind her and heading for the alleyway, apparating to Manchester, the file in her hand, her target soon to be in sight.

A few minutes after appearing down a side street in Manchester, a few people staring at her, Jem steps out onto the busy high street. After walking around for about an hour, she realizes she is about five miles from where she wanted to be "dammit. I hate apparating long distances" she mutters, cursing herself as she walks, her head down but her eyes still glancing around at the buildings. Jem stops someone for directions, nodding as she is given them and thanks the lady and carries on "Round the corner, second on the left and carry on down the street" She mutters to herself as she walks, receiving a few strange looks and raised eyebrows. She ignores them and fifteen minutes later she is stood outside the school. She glances round and chews her lip, unsure what to do next, other than wait, but she didn't want to look out of place, or like some kind of weirdo. She laughs to herself and spins round, walking down the street a bit further to sit on the bench and takes out the file and waits, reading it over and over again, staring at the picture to memorize it.

After an hour and a bit of waiting, Jem looks up, hearing a school bell. She blinks a few times as she sees lots of people standing at the school gate. Jem looks at her watch for the time. 2.30pm. "It must be time for end of school" she murmurs, scanning the crowd for Peter, or Robert as he was now known. After ten minutes of watching, she spots him, a young dark haired boy in tow. Jem growls and stands up, and watches as Peter leads the boy down a side street. Jem walks over quickly, keeping a few meters away so not to be heard. She frowns as she hears what she presumes to be Peters voice "Its ok Craig, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Not that you will remember anyway" followed by an unmistakable sound of ripping flesh, unheard by human ears. Jem runs down the side street and is instantly hit by the smell of blood and she stops, growling, knowing Peter could hear her. Peter looks up and smirks, `"Ah hello. You must be Jem. Kyson had told me you would be arriving soon" He laughs at the look of surprise on Jems face, as she holds her breath "Come on now, breathe deep, you know you want to"

Jem takes a few steps closer, her eyes not leaving Peter "So, Kyson told you I may turn up did he. I knew I shouldn't trust him" she curses herself mentally and shakes her head. She had fallen for another Kyson trick, but no matter, she could easily take this vampire down. One was no match for her, not after the six she had destroyed before. She smirks at him and shakes her head "I'm not going to breathe at all" she glances at the still body of the boy and sighs "What did he ever do to you? Is this what had been happening to the others who have disappeared? You're feeding from them? Why?" She fires a few questions at him as he carries on smirking; licking some blood from the corner of his mouth "Well its Kyson isn't it. Oh dear Jem, I'm sure Creven won't be too happy you have been working with him" he laughs "yes this is what I have been doing. Where better to feed than in a school of children with healthy blood. And I only choose the ones who are in children's homes so no one notices they are missing. It's so easy" he grins as he lets go of the body smiling satisfactory at the dull thud it makes as it hits the floor before turning his full attention to Jem. "So what do you want to do to me" he asks her, a grin playing on his lips. Jem stares at him, before growling "Well I going to kill you" she retorts, simply "You don't deserve to live, especially after what you have been doing" Peter laughs "And YOU are going to kill me? YOU" he laughs "What makes you think you can kill me?" he questions her, his eyebrows raised "What, apart from the fact I killed Kyson the other week, before Elijah resurrected him somehow" she snaps right back, without a moment's hesitation. Peter laughs "Yes you did, but as you said, a resurrection occurred which, in my books', makes your killing back down to the vampires you killed a while ago. And they don't count as they were just nobodies" he smirks.

Jem snaps her head around, hearing light footsteps coming up behind her and curses under her breath "Yes Jem you have a reason to curse. I told you I would see you again soon. I think it's time for a bit of payback don't you" Nikia sneers at Jem, walking right up to her and wrapping her hand around her throat, shoving her into the wall. Jem gasps and tries to wriggle free, knowing it was useless. She glares at Nikia and starts kicking out, catching her shins and laughing slightly as Nikia mutters under her breath. Peter looks at them both and slips into the shadows, calling back to them both "Play nice ladies. I shall leave you to it. I think Nikia has a score to settle" Nikia nods, not taking her eyes from Jem "Yes I think we do have some unfinished business don't we Jem" She laughs as Jem just stands there, unable to move, or at least letting Nikia think so as she slowly moves her hand behind her back and grabs the hilt of her dagger from her belt "Ah Nikia I though you should have learnt by now I don't come unprepared" she growls lowly, waiting for the time to strike, not moving her hand from the dagger. Nikia shakes her head "There is always time for me to take that from behind your back" she leans in and lowers her voice to just above a whisper "Just because you are a Calanon now, doesn't mean you can make stupid foolish moves like your husband. And speaking of your husband" Nikia sits up, her voice back to normal as she watches Jems face fall, and she laughs "Them two kids of yours are so entertaining aren't they" Jem screams "Don't you even dare touch my kids you BITCH" as she tries to free herself again, grabbing Nikia's wrist to take her hand from around her neck . Nikia sneers and shakes her head "I don't think so do you, you filthy vampire" she laughs as she picks her up and throws her against the wall behind her and watches Jem crumple to the floor. Nikia walks over to her, slowly, seeing slight movements, smirking as she kicks Jem in her side. Jem cries out quietly, not wanting to show Nikia any weaknesses. Nikia just carries on smirking and sends Jem some illusions of intense pain, and leans against the wall watching as Jem writhes around the floor in what she thought was pain. Nikia laughs until she hears barking and a white fox appears behind her, biting her ankles. Kana. Nikia cries out and kicks at the fox, breaking her link with Jem, who sits up and pulls her dagger out, grabbing Nikia from behind, glancing at Kana and shaking her head slightly "Just go Kana. Please find Coran and Marriah. Take them home or to Corbin. No one can get in Calanon Castle. Thanks for the help. I will explain later" She mutters and watches him reluctantly run off before she turns her attention back to Nikia "Well well. Here we are. Nice payback by the way. What's to stop me from running this blade slowly across your throat and calling for Peter to come back and feed? Imagine how powerful that would make him. Kitsune blood. It changes a vampire, in ways I can't describe. Well Kyson's did to me" Jem laughs in Nikia's ear, digging the tip of her dagger into Nikia's neck, not quite piercing the skin. Yet. Nikia closes her eyes "You don't dare do it Jem. You are all mouth and no action. Words don't mean a thing unless you go through with it" She taunts, almost whispering, her voice so quiet that a human wouldn't hear it. Jem growls in reply, dragging the blade across Nikia's neck "Who said I'm all mouth no action hmm" She taunts, dragging the blade slowly "This has been coming to you for a long time" she laughs, pulling the blade away from Nikia's neck as she hears someone running into the alley "Oh look who's back Nikia, he must have smelled your blood" She digs the blade into Nikia's arm and pushes her away, into the path of Peter, who catches her by her bleeding arm and sinks his fangs into her. Nikia falls to the floor, whimpering, and Jem smiles, a satisfactory smile across her face as she watches Peter slowly feed. She folds her arms across her chest laughing. Jem walks up to them both, her blade still in her hand as she bends down behind Peter and breathes down his neck "You were still the target you know" she whispers, unsure if he even heard her. Jem smirks as she digs the blade into Peter's back over and over again, hearing his muffled cries of pain each time the blade sunk into him, yet still he refused to stop feeding. Jem stands up and moves away as the blood hits her. She didn't want to be distracted right now. She listens to the slowing heart beat and shallow breathing of both Nikia and Peter for a few minutes before she turns on her heels and heads further down the alley, melting into the shadows before she disappears with a loud crack.

Now was the time to find Kana and her children to make sure they were all safe…

END


End file.
